Crimson Roses
by Midnight Youkai
Summary: The time has finally come for Inuyasha to make his descision. Who will he choose? To make matters worse, whomever he does not choose, will die!
1. Default Chapter

Hello again. You guys are probably mad because I'm side-tracking, but...WHO CARES!!!! ^.~V Hehheh. I just learned hoe to do that. I am such a ditz. u.u Oh well! n.n The main reason I'm writing this is because I've been told to by certain people whom already read it. Soooo...Here goes nothing!  
  
I don't own anything*weep sob weep*.  
  
The forest trail curved to reveal an expected sight. More forest. The group continued on in silence. The sun soon began to set, and Inuyasha waited for the usual "Can we stop now?" from Kagome. They traveled on longer and still no complaints. Inuyasha began to wonder what was going on and turned around to  
  
ask. He was greeted by a shock that nearly gave him a heart attack. Kagome wasn't there.  
  
"Hey, guys?" he asked. "Where's Kagome?"  
  
The group looked around startled by the hanyou's question. They soon realized that he was right. Kagome was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Where did she go?" Sango pondered aloud.  
  
It had been hours since anyone last recalled seen her, so she could be anywhere. Suddenly, a high pitched scream of pain erupted into the crisp twilight air.   
  
"It came from over there!" the group said in unison.  
  
However, they were all pointing in different directions. After some deliberation, the group decided to split up. Inuyasha ran as fast as his feet could carry him.  
  
"Please don't let her be hurt," he thought frantically.  
  
Another, weaker scream filled the air as he reached the clearing. The image in front of him struck fear in his heart.  
  
"How could this have happened?" He wondered.  
  
~~~End Chapter One~~~~  
  
Well, do yo want more? What did he see? Try and guess. It'll be amusing, I may even use your ideas sometime. With recognition to you, of course. So...review review review review review review review review review! Thanks to slayer chik for posting this for me n.n ^.^ n.n :D :P :D  
  
slayer chik's note: hey all, sup? Just hope you all like this new story; I personally love it. please review, and thanks for reading. ~slayer chik ^.^ 


	2. Fate Be Known

Whoa. You guys actually really like this story? Cooool!!!!!! Thank you guys soooooo much . This is dedicated to everyone one out there!  
  
I don't own 'em. Wish I did.  
  
Inuyasha gasped, staring in horror at the sight around him. The clearing of trees was covered in a dense fog and surrounded by vines of all lengths and sizes. They stretched around the entire clearing, hanging onto the trees and writing on the floor as if they were alive. Where groups clustered in the branches high above, bodies hung. Many were skeletons, left from long ages before, corpses, with what was left of the flesh hanging on in small patches where birds couldn't reach, and bodies dead from only hours ago. The stench of death and decay lay about the place heavily, filling the air with vile cascades of scents that made his stomach reel. Lifeless eyes stared at him in warning, begging him to leave before it was too late. Inuyasha turned his head upwards, to find Kagome's limp form hanging up above him. For a moment she seemed dead, but the faint rising of her chest, struggling against the vines which bound her, gave him hope. Kagome was wrapped tightly in a cocoon of vines that were squeezing the life out of her. Bruises appeared through numerous tears in her clothing.  
"Hello, Inuyasha," a voice called from within the mists. "I have been expecting you for a long time now."  
Inuyasha turned, to find himself face to face with an old wrinkled man. He wore his straggly gray hair down, falling over his frail shoulders. He wore a simple orange kimono, stained with blood.  
"I suppose it is cruel to leave you here without an explanation," the man continued. "I am Yatsuran Katsuma, guardian of the Bereavement Vines. I have been here hundreds of years, saving the lives of some, while taking away the lives of just as many. For wherein our conscious lay the deeds of many we wish were naught but simple dreams upon which we shall fly away. The choice of life and death is granted to few. So choose carefully, for if you find you regret your choice, there will not be a second chance."  
"What do you mean 'choose carefully'?" Inuyasha growled at the man. "I only see one choice, and an easy one at that! So what choice do you mean to take, old man?" he cracked his claws as if to signify that he was not to be crossed.  
"Ah, but you see there more than the choice that meets your eye, for as a flower grows in beauty, another one's life is taken in its place. Look above to the trees once again to find the answer you seek. All of which you ask shall be presented before you, but in the end the final choice is only yours."  
Inuyasha turned his head upwards, once again, towards the canopy of bodies. Behind Kagome's form something moved. A large, vine entangled shaped pushed forwards from behind. As it drew nearer, he recognized what it was. Kikyou. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Dum, dum, DUUUUUMMM!! What will happen? Who will Inuyasha choose? Why am I asking you all these questions? Please review! 


End file.
